


Hidden Desires

by vogue91



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He was a rational guy, and he knew all too well that running from himself had the sole result of constantly catching up and constantly being put in front of his shame.





	Hidden Desires

Button, after button, after button, and after inches of skin that never lasted long enough, Kyoya took off his shirt.

He put it accurately down on the chair, staring at it for a few seconds to decide if he should’ve folded it or save that for later.

He sighed, almost feeling sorry for himself.

What was the point in wasting time? What reason was there to lose himself in the tricks his mind had fun playing him, when it wasn’t able to do its job and distract him from what he shouldn’t have thought about?

He repeated the same operations with his others clothes, before finally getting under the sheets, taking off his glasses, turning off the lights and snorting.

He couldn’t go on like this anymore.

He was a rational guy, and he knew all too well that running from himself had the sole result of constantly catching up and constantly being put in front of his shame.

He lingered on that thought, on that obsession, definitely too long that night.

He lingered on it and bit his lip, staring at the feeble light coming from the window, his shirt still on the chair, and he felt the uncontrollable urge to wear it again, to wrap himself in it and the rest of his clothes, hiding his body as if along with it he could hide what he desired.

But he could already feel his own hand going down on his slightly sweaty skin, reaching his shaft, leaving him astonished at his own arousal, and wrapping slowly around it.

Kyoya did that unwillingly, and yet he felt the need for it.

He let his fingers repeat those familiar patterns and he closed his eyes, in the useless attempt to keep out from his imagination what he truly wanted to see.

He failed every night, and every night in his mind those fingers became longer and more slender, less manly, while Tamaki’s face invaded his thoughts, insidious and almost annoying, just like he was in real life.

Kyoya chewed on his lips, letting go to that thought because he had fast reached a point where coming back was impossible, and lost himself in that secret bond between himself and the craving he had for feeling Tamaki’s body and hands over himself.

He allowed himself as much time as he could with that illusion, until he couldn’t take it anymore and reached his orgasm, unsatisfying as it often happened lately.

He kept still for a few moments, his eyes on the ceiling and his breath heavy.

Then he swore, turning on his eyes, wrapping himself up in the sheets and trying to lie to himself telling that he didn’t desire Suoh Tamaki more than anything else in the world.


End file.
